


Up In Our Bedroom (After The War)

by darknessandrageandkittens



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Trans JD, Transphobia, established JDox, jordan is there too but she's actually at the spa right now, this is a spite fic tbh, trans paige, trans perry cox, yeah they're allllllll trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens/pseuds/darknessandrageandkittens
Summary: How DID Perry get his name, anyway?JD's curious, and for once, his lover opens up





	Up In Our Bedroom (After The War)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [our anonymous friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=our+anonymous+friend).



JD let his hands trace idly over Perry’s chest, humming thoughtfully. His head rested on his shoulder, and their waists were covered by a thin sheet in case any of the kids wandered in. Perry grumbled, moving his arm to shift him closer, and JD hid a grin in his neck.

“Hey, Big Dog.”

“Newbie.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Pretty sure you just did, but seeing as I am naked and in a very good mood right now, I think I can allow another.”

JD rolled his eyes.

“I was just wondering. Why Percival? You clearly don’t like it, but you’re the one who chose it.”

Perry sighed and turned to him, looking into his eyes. A slideshow of emotion flickered it’s way through his expressions, before settling on tired.

“You never ask the easy ones, do you kid?”

JD blushed.

“You don’t have to answer that. If it’s too personal-”

“JD,” he interjected, “I had my head between your legs five minutes ago. I think we’re a bit beyond too personal.”

“I just meant-”

Perry pressed his palm against his mouth gently, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“I know. I’m going to tell you. Just. Give me a second, alright sweetheart?”

JD nodded, resisting the urge to lick his palm. Perry closed his eyes, breathed in slowly, and exhaled.

“Ok,” he whispered, “ok.”

JD took his hand in his, intertwined their fingers and nodded encouragingly.

“I, uh. I didn’t. Pick Percival, I mean. Technically, Paige did.”

JD’s eyes widened.

“I know, I know. But. When we were still runts, we used to. You know. Play, when Dad was passed out. And we both liked Monty Python, so this one time, I stole a book from the school library. Oh, don’t give me that look, JD, no one else was taking it out anyway. It was a book of stories. About King Arthur and his court. Paige and I used to read it, and we’d play knights. She always wanted to be Merlin, and she. Uh. She said I should be Sir Percival, since he was the purest, truest knight, and he found the grail.”

“I thought it was Galaha-”

“Depends on the version, I guess. We had an old, beat up one, and in ours, Sir Percival found the grail. Which made him the hero. I think Paige just wanted me to be her hero. Fuck. I. I wish I could have been, but, dammit, we were kids!”

JD pulled him in closer.

“I know,” he whispered, “It wasn’t your fault, it’s not on you.”

His breath tightened, and for a moment JD thought he might actually see Perry cry. But with a shake and a deep breath, he carried on.

“Dad beat the shit out me when he figured it out. Said no daughter of his would be cross-dressing, playing boys games. Threw the book in the garbage.” Perry smirked. “I fished it back out when he wasn’t looking, but I think that’s when I knew I had to get out as soon as I could. I left when I was 17. I told Paige I was starting over, going to be the REAL me, and she said she understood. I wanted to take her with me, I swear, but she insisted someone had to watch out for Mom.” He scoffed. “Like that bitch ever did anything for us outside of squeeze us out and keep us fed. I told her I need a name, for me, a name for a man, and she didn’t even hesitate. She told me I was a hero, that I was going to save people, so. So I should go with Percival. I was shocked she remembered it, to be honest. And I gave her mine in return, for when she got out.”

JD laughed.

“Is that why you two always give each other shit about your names?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he chuckled. “Anyway, it wasn’t my favorite, but I figured. It was something to live up to. To remember her by. And soon enough, everyone would be calling me Doctor, so who gives a fuck, am I right?”

“Absolutely, Doctor.”

“Damn straight.”

“You already know my story. I told my parents I was a boy when I was 3, and they believed me. I got lucky, they let me transition once I was 12. Joanna became John became JD. I still got bullied for it, but. I wouldn’t go back for anything.”

Perry kissed his forehead.

“At least we’re not cis.”

“God, no. Yeah. That would be weird. With your performative masculinity complex?”

“Hey, now, you LIKE my performative masculinity complex.”

“Well I certainly like the muscles it gave you.”

Perry grinned at the hand brushing over his chest.

“Oh yeah?”

JD snorted. 

“Oh, yeah. Come on, handsome, we both know you’re an Adonis.”

“Tell me more about myself.”

“God, you’re such a Leo.”

“Someday, babe, I promise, I’ll care what that means.”

“Liar.”

“I know,” Perry teased, “Someone really should punish me for it.”

“Oh, just you wait, Mister.”

“Doctor.”

“Fine. Doctor.”

“I like that. Say it again.”

“I’m a doctor too, you know!”

“Then why don’t you give me a check up?”

“Again? Already?”

Perry nodded seriously.

“Regular and routine exams are important to maintain a healthy body.”

JD giggled, rolling on top of his companion.

“Well in that case, Doctor, I must insist on a very thorough screening.”

“Screen away, baby. Screen away.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Dan found out JD was trans, he cheered loudly because "I really wanted a little brother!"
> 
> Benji is also trans, and he and Perry bonded over that in college, where they were roommates.


End file.
